Familia
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Por que una promesa no se de romper. Aclarando que este fic tiene años de haber sido publicado en otra pagina para que no haya malos entendidos.


Los personajes son creación original de Hitoyo Shinozaki (Autora) Tohru Kousaka (Ilustradora). Solo los pido prestados sin fines de lucro. Este fic ya tiene años de escrito y publicado en otra página, sin embargo nunca vi que si existía esta categoría –yo creía que no.

**Familia**

**Por Tlacuilo**

La cena pasaba sin pena ni gloria; era una ocasión propicia para entablar relaciones comerciales, ese era el motivo de la presencia del hermético Kanou Somuku en esa celebración. Los directivos de la casa de cambios se desvivían por atenderlo lo mejor que se podían. Una joven mujer –la hija de uno de los directivos– era la encargada de hacerle compañía, sin embargo el gusto de Kanou se inclinaba hacia la hermana de esta; una joven rubia y de pocos años para tener desarrollada su figura o tal vez así era su complexión. Probablemente el interés del prestamista en la joven menor, se debía a la similitud con de esta con los rasgos de Ayase, quien para no fallar hacia unas horas lo había hecho rabiar o por lo menos lo había puesto de pésimo humor… Los rechazos de este seguían a la orden del día y a veces la paciencia del mayor no estaba para soportarlos, lo peor de todo es que no se lo reprochaba; después de todo el chico estaba con él por la fuerza –coaccionado-. Es por eso que buscando un descanso para la psique de ambos, Kanou había aceptado la invitación a esa reunión.

Los recuerdos le provocaron un súbito dolor de cabeza, la situación era agobiante. Cuando él consideraba que su relación avanzaba en buenos términos, el rubio lo paraba en seco con sus lágrimas y angustia al momento de _estar_ juntos.

Dejó ese tren de pensamientos caóticos y notó que la rubia le lanzaba miradas interesadas. Somuku respondió los coqueteos con igual entusiasmo. La velada se siguió desarrollando con ese par intimando cada vez más.

000

En el departamento de Kanou; Ayase se preparaba para dormir, pues según le había informado Kuba-san –Misao-, Kanou llegaría tarde o probablemente no regresaría. Se metió bajo las sabanas esperando que el sueño llegara; dio una vuelta, luego otra y otra más y el esquivo Morfeo no lo visitaba; no es que extrañara a su carcelero; era simplemente que él solo en ese enorme lugar le daba la sensación de soledad algo que el temía en demasía. Y no debería sentirse así –se regañó el rubio–, pues Kanou-san dormía con él solo cuando exigía intimidad, pero no podía negar que la presencia de Kanou le hacía falta.

000

En la habitación de un hotel del centro de la ciudad, Kanou tomaba una copa con su compañera –a la finalmente había logrado conquistar. Al terminar de beber y siendo un hombre de hechos, tomó a la rubia y la besó con fogosidad, ella se dejó llevar y le pasión los envolvió a ambos. Los gemidos, la sonrisa satisfecha y ese cuerpo entregándose, fueron una epifanía, una respuesta al enigma en la vida del moreno… _« ¡Eso era! ¡El sentir disfrutar a tu pareja! ¡Que se perdiera contigo, en el éxtasis, sin mortificación, ni llantos; que llegarán al clímax, juntos!_» Eso es lo que había olvidado se dijo. Él siempre había sido un hombre deseado, y desde que _compró_ a Ayase se había rebajado a ser un asqueroso violador. El entendimiento de esto fue un golpe fulminante para su ego masculino y amor propio, con eso pensamiento y con el cuerpo femenino reposando junto a él, se preguntó… _¿Un usurero, criminal y violador, tenía derecho de una segunda oportunidad?, ¿tenía derecho de expiación?_ Los brazos de su acompañante acercándolo a su cuerpo, le dieron la respuesta.

La determinación de cambiar lo llevó a no regresar a su departamento; lo haría el día que tuviera su respuesta y a un paso de realizar el cambio. Desde esa habitación una hora más tarde llamó a sus secretarios para informarles que estarían a cargo de Ayase y que él no regresaría a su casa por un tiempo.

000

Ayase llegaba de la universidad cuando notó que Kuba-san lo esperaba:

–Buena tardes Kuba-san,

–Buenas tardes Ayase-kun.

El rubio sonrió y abriendo el departamento invitó al más alto a entrar. Después de unas escasas, pero concisas explicaciones:

–Kanou-san estará muy ocupado y no vendrá en un tiempo.

–Oh… ¿entonces tampoco puedo ir a su oficina?

–Sería mejor que no, pues no podrá atenderte.

Ayase asintió y no supo si sentirse aliviado o preocupado, pero optó por lo primero siguiendo con su vida y por qué no aprovechando esa especie de periodo de libertad.

000

Al cumplir quince días de auto convencimiento; el camino que tomaría Kanou estaba decidido y en proceso. Las acciones ya estaban en marcha empando por enmendar su crimen. El encargado de buscar residencia con caseros responsable fue Homare, y Misao el que investigó los costos de espacios de las residencias en el hospital al que deseaba entrar Ayase, para hacer sus prácticas.

No había ido fácil mantenerse alejado de Ayase, pero pese a todo Somuku se aferró a los recuerdos del desprecio y dolor del rubio para permanecer firme en su decisión.

La tarde del día dieciséis quedó listo todo. Kanou fue a su departamento y si al rubio le sorprendió verlo no lo demostró. Comieron juntos y la convivencia pasó con tranquilidad, pero a la hora de tomar café, Kanou llamó a Ayase y le pidió que se sentara, pues deseaba hablar seriamente con él. Durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero con la última calada de su cigarro Somuku empezó.

–Este año empiezan tus prácticas y este lugar queda muy lejos del hospital al que entraras y he pensado en… que te mudes.

– ¡¿Me dejara hacerlo?!

–Te lo estoy diciendo ¿no?

–¿Pero y la deuda…?

–La pagaras cuando te gradúes.

–¿¡Me está dejando libre?!

–¡No!... Solo, en lo que terminas tu carrera.

–Bueno… eso es…. ¡Genial!

El rubio terminó la frase con una alegría que se desbordaba. Kanou al ver este gesto sintió que su última esperanza se esfumaba, pues creyó por un momento que el rubio ya lo estimaba un poco como para no querer alejarse de él y se rió por dentro por ser tan incrédulo. Por eso tratando de salvar un poco su orgullo se negaba a decirle claramente a Ayase que le daba su libertad, pues no hubiese soportado _solo_ el agradecimiento del rubio.

000

Los últimos días de convivencia fueron un suplicio para los instintos de Somuku, quien se auto convencía de que era un paso más para su expiación. El día de la mudanza del pequeño rubio de ojos azules, Gion fue el encargado de ayudarle ya que Kanou prefirió no estar.

Por su parte Ayase estaba exultante de felicidad, y al llegar a su nueva casa, y conocer a sus caseros –lo señores Inozuka- quedó muy contento, considerando que no importaba que algún día tuviera que regresar a su jaula de oro, pues se juró que disfrutaría todo los momentos de felicidad lejos de Somuku para guardarlos como bellos recuerdos.

000

El tiempo siguió su curso y ambos continuaron con sus vidas, por su parte Ayase se colocó en el ala de pediatría en el hospital general, ahí conoció a muchas personas entre compañeros y médicos internos, Yuki era su jefe, un interno que era tres año mayor que él, de cabello oscuro, ojos avellana y piel clara, Akira compañera de su generación, y por ultimo Chie cirujana especialista en pediatría. Entre ellos se había formado una amistad que al rubio le llenaba sus días. Entre las salidas con los amigos y la convivencia con los Inozuka, Ayase había relegado a un rincón muy alejado de su mente el recuerdo de su captor; tanto así que no le dio importancia a la inexistente vigilancia de Kanou, pues ni llamadas ni visitas había recibido de este.

000

Por su parte a Kanou le costaba mucho más, sacar de su pensamiento al pequeño rubio y consideraba que sería imposible, sin embargo lo intentaba día con día.

000

Una tarde de poco trabajo en el hospital el rubio compartía la comida con sus amigos y como siempre Yuki le hacia la misma pregunta que de costumbre.

–¿Y cuándo nos presentaras a ese novio que es tan dadivoso? Ya estoy imaginando que no es de verdad.

Y es que si bien Ayase no había echado de menos a Kanou no negó que este le había ayudado con el pago de sus estudios.

–Por supuesto que lo es, pero está muy ocupado en sus negocios –se defendía el rubio sin entender porque se empañaba en justificar la ausencia del hombre mayor.

–Ah… si, que es un gran hombre de negocios –afirmaba la castaña Akira– ya quisiera un novio así, la beca ya no me alcanza.

–No te quejes Akira –contestaba Chie– eres afortunada de que Ayase no compitiera por esa beca, porque de no ser así ni eso tendrías.

–Eres mala Chie-sempai. –replico Akira.

–Bueno, bueno; pero ya nos desviamos del tema, el caso es que no conocemos al hombre de ensueño de Ayase- chan. –volvió a la carga Yuki.

-Cómo eres pesado Yuki, si el quiere mantenerlo en secreto déjalo, ¿por qué no dices lo que realmente quieres saber? –opinó Chie.

–¿Y eso sería según tú? –comentó Yuki.

–Salir con Ayase –confirmo Chie.

Ayase miró a su tres acompañantes y negó sin creerse del todo lo que había dicho Chie y que no negó Yuki. La conversación se quedó interrumpida, y solo cuando llegaron los refrigerios volvió a fluir.

000

Esa noche en su cama Ayase rememoró y se preguntó si debía sentirse alagado por la muestra de interés que Yuki tenía hacia él, pero si era si ¿Por qué no le interesaba? Su atención siempre estaba ocupada en pensar excusas para la falta de interés por parte de Kanou, al principio no se extrañó de las nulas llamadas de parte de este, pues sus secretarios si hablaron, pero de un tiempo a esa fecha incluso estas habían cesado. La explicación que le dieron en un principio era exceso de trabajo, mas eso llevaba años y de pronto el rubio se encontró pensando en que cuando regresar alado de Kanou lo obligaría descansar del trabajo por un largo tiempo.

000

Ajeno a los pensamientos del rubio de ojos azules, en un centro de convenciones el moreno charlaba con los padres de su novia oficial, y a su vez aprovechaba para hacer amistad convenientes, ¿que si no recordaba a Ayase? sería una mentira decir que no, pero hacia todo lo humanamente posible para superarlo, y con los reportes que recibía de sus subordinados; estaba más tranquilo, al parecer para el rubio él ya era solo una pesadilla, que pronto olvidaría.

000

Un choque aparatoso en una de las calles del centro de Tokio, fue la excusa del destino para intervenir en la vida de esos dos. El hospital recibió a un bebé de tres meses que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte; la sala de urgencias estaba trabajando con rapidez y eficiencia; la cirugía era dirigida por Chie, auxiliada por Ayase, quienes ponían todo su empeño para salvarle la vida al pequeño. Un vidrio cerca de su corazón era lo que lo tenía la borde de la muerte. Cuatro horas después el niño salía de cirugía para entrar a observación. El rubio a pesar del cansancio no se despegó del pequeño y cuando doce horas más tarde el bebé abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue al rubio que le sonreía con adoración. Él bebé tenía los ojos tan azules como Ayase, pero más oscuros, y contrastaban con su piel morena.

La revisión fue concienzuda por parte de Ayase y cuando estuvo conforme, llamó a la enfermara para que alimentaran a Sora.

Los días que le siguieron al ingreso de Sora; Ayase se volcó en alma y cuerpo a cuidarlo, incluso durante su tiempo libre y eso ocasionó que el rubio se encariñara demasiado con él bebe. La noticia de que el pequeño no tenía más familia y por lo tanto sería puesto en adopción, fue causa de esperanza para Ayase Yukiya. Con el loco pensamiento de adoptar el mismo, al niño se dirigió a la oficina de su carcelero y a pesar de que le carcomía la culpa por someter a un pequeño a una vida con Kanou y sin libertad; el amor que ahora le tenía a ese mismo pequeñito lo hacía egoísta y orillarlo a buscar apoyo en Kanou.

Con el bebé en mente fue hasta el centro y llegó hasta la oficina de Kanou. Lo recibió Homare quien de inmediato entró a la oficina de su jefe para saber si sería recibido, el asistente salió pocos minutos después para informarle a Ayase que Somuku estaba muy ocupado en una conferencia telefónica, por lo tanto que le mencionara a él el asunto que lo traía y le ayudaría. El rubio le agradeció la atención, pero prefirió esperar a Kanou-san; llevaba pocos minutos de espera, cuando una rubia muy bonita llegó y con un amable sonrisa le pidió a Homare que la anunciara; mientras esperaban ella se sentó al lado de Ayase y comenzó conversar con él.

–¿Esperabas a Somuku?

–Si.

Respondió tímidamente Ayase, con algo de curiosidad al saber que esa chica llamaba tan familiarmente a Kanou.

–Espero que no tarde, saldremos a comer, pero no te preocupes que te atenderá antes de irnos. Mi novio es muy formal en cuanto a negocios se trata.

–¿Su novio?

–Si soy la novia de Kanou Somuku.

–…

Ayas trató de no gritar de asombró o de otro sentimiento, pues enterarse de esa forma que Kanou tenía novia y no saber qué sería de él lo estaba orillando al pánico. Ayase supo que Kanou lo había reemplazado, sin embargo aún no lo quería creer y esperó a que lo recibiera este para confirmar lo dicho por esa chica. Homare salió y le informó que podía pasar que su jefe lo iba a atender. Ayase estuvo a punto de no entrar, ya sea por vergüenza o por temor a que sus sospechas fueran confirmadas, más se armó de valor y entró. Somuku lo vio entrar y se levantó para saludarlo.

–Hola Ayase ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Dinero?

–No… Kanou-san… –Su principal motivo de vista fue echo aun lado para preguntar– ¿es verdad… que tú… tienes novia?

Somuku supo que el día nada esperado había llegado y que era el último esfuerzo para redimirse y regresarle a ese chico la vida que le arrebató:

–¡Ah!, la conociste, pues sí; de hecho es mi prometida.

El rubio se detuvo un poco, pues la razón por la que estaba ahí ahora era irrelevante, de que servía preguntar algo como eso… ¿Podemos adoptar un niño? Ahora se sentía estúpido, ¿adoptar a Sora? cuando ni él tenía ya cabida en la vida de Kanou. Las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos azules. El moreno lo vio y suspiró derrotado.

–¿Por qué lloras? ¿No es esto lo que querías? te estoy dando tu libertad… de hecho te la di desde que te mudaste, ¿no era eso lo que quisiste desde me conociste?, eres libre y por favor… perdóname.

Si, esas palabras le costaban mucho a Somuku; no porque no las sintiera si no porque pensaba, que le había robado mucho a ese pequeño y ahora que le estaba dando lo que él consideraba lo mejor…. Lloraba; de verdad cada vez entendía menos.

–¿No dices nada?

–¿Que deseas que diga? si ya lo has decidido. –cortó el rubio.

–¿No está bien? Te di dinero, una familia -los Inozuka- y tu libertad ¿Qué más puedo hacer por ti?

–Nada… Gracias… Kanou-san. –siguió Ayase sintiendo que todo eso debía producirle mucha alegría y no ese miedo y dolor que estaba apresando su corazón.

–No por favor, si algún día me perdonas yo seré el agradecido.

Terminó muy serio Kanou sintiéndose por fin un poco menos sucio y malvado.

–Puedo preguntar… ¿Por qué? –dijo Ayase.

–No es obvio, no soy un monstruo, aunque muchas veces lo parezca, hasta un criminal como yo es sensible a las lágrimas y dolor de sus víctimas… supongo que tu eterna tristeza, fue lo que me hizo decidirme.

–No entiendo…

–Sabes, ahora comparto con una mujer que me quiere, mi vida y ya no me siento sucio cada vez que _estamos_ juntos.

El rubio no decidía entre sentirse herido, por la confirmación de alguien mas como pareja de Somuku o furioso consigo mismo, por su falta de pericia al demostrar sus sentimientos, ¡ahí estaba todo el meollo del asunto!, el mismo propició esa ruptura y ahora era… libre…. ¿Eso deseaba?… Estar solo de nuevo, ¡no era justo! Este hombre le había prometido ser una familia y no cumplió. Las mejillas pálidas adquirieron un color carmín y un grito salió de la boca del rubio… un fuerte y claro...

–¡No! Tú me prometiste que estarías siempre conmigo, tú dijiste que serías mi familia…

–No es correcto, te herí… te sigo hiriendo.

–No, tú eres mío y yo soy… –Ayase no pudo terminar la frase por vergüenza– ¡Quiero la familia que me prometiste! –terminó gritando.

Eso fue lo último que vio Kanou antes de ver el rubio de salir y cerrar la puerta de golpe. El moreno se quedó inmóvil pensando que algo no encajaba ahí, de hecho no entendía nada. Kanou se dejó caer en su silla y se sobó las sienes, pues el dolor ya se instalaba en su cabeza. La más que inesperada reacción y exigencias del rubio y su novia esperándolo fuera de la oficina y él sin saber que explicaciones dar, pues tampoco entendía nada.

000

Por su parte Ayase salió furibundo del edifico mascullando cosas como, _traidor, adultero y mal padre_. Aunque ninguna de estas se las mereciera Kanou.

–Pero ya verás te haré cumplir tu palabra, hasta aquí llegó el Ayase amable.

000

Una semana después Kanou recibía en su oficina; la visita de servicios infantiles. El moreno al principio pensó que se trataba de una equivocación, aun así atendió a las dos trabajadoras sociales.

–Buenas tardes señor Kanou Somuku.

–Si.

–Tenemos una petición de adopción a nombre de ¿su pareja? Y usted…

–¡¿Qué?!

Homare y Misao prefirieron no acercase a la oficina de su jefe al escuchar el grito de este.

000

Kanou pasó ese día tratando de averiguar como había llegado a esa situación y a arribar a su departamento algo más surgió para volverlo loco… Su casa estaba llena de cajas de cartón… con lo que al parecer eran, muebles y ropa ¡¿de bebé?!

Un rubio muy sonriente -con un mandil puesto- lo recibió y lo hizo pasar para que tomara un té. Kanou se dejó conducir dócilmente y a grandes rasgos lo que pudo entender, –entre la verborrea de Ayase– fue que… ¡¿Serian padres?! ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Porque?

Ayase Yukiya, futuro esposo de Kanou Somuku, estaba preparando el departamento para él bebe que adoptarían y no aceptaba un no por respuesta, o por lo menos fue muy convincente… ¿Como…?

Pues…

Llevó a su moreno hasta la habitación, lo desnudó y lo recostó, y con poca practica -por no decir nula-, empezó con una mamada, que dejó al moreno viendo estrellas, mientras lo tomaba en su boca; se preparaba a sí mismo y cuando se consideró listo, él mismo subió por el cuerpo del mayor y se empaló de un golpe. Para Kanou fue… ¡la gloria!… bueno para ambos. Las cabalgadas ahora más expertas consiguieron que Kanou le prometiera el cielo a Yukiya, la luna y las estrellas. Con el orgasmo liberado en el esfínter del rubio este confirmó que era dueño y señor de Somuku Kanou a quien solo compartiría con… Sora su fututo hijo que pronto llegaría a vivir con ellos, no en vano el rubio había usado las influencias de Kanou para que la adopción fuera mucho más que rápida. Recostado en el pecho fuerte de su amante, el rubio preguntó:

–¿Ya no te sientes sucio?, no llore… ni lo hare más…. Bueno solo… de placer. –dijo sonrojado Ayase.

–¿Dónde está mi Ayase tímido y heterosexual?

–Espero que muy lejos…

–Lo que parece que… seremos una familia ¿sabes lo que significa?

–Sí, que tenemos que ser más discretos cuando estemos… _juntos._

–Sí y que ya no te podrás alejar de mi… bueno de nosotros.

–No tengo la intención de abandonar tu lado.

Somuku se permitió sonreír satisfecho y feliz.

…

Un mes exacto pasó para que el moreno Kanou Somuku, temido hombre de negocios se presentara a recoger en su trabajo a su esposo. Acompañado de su pequeño hijo Sora en brazos –en realidad lo llevaban un una carriola Misao, y Homare como guardaespaldas. Era un padre algo paranoico y no escatimaba en seguridad para su heredero, ni que decir que el niño realmente parecía hijo de los dos -ojos azules y piel morena.

Pero esa ocasión era especial para Kanou, pues conocería a un tal Yuki –que según los reportes– andaba tras su rubio. Somuku vio a Ayase en la entrada del hospital y el rubio giró para ver a su familia llegar, Yuki que estaba a su lado también miró en esa dirección y cuando se topó con la imponente figura de Kanou; no tuvo duda que la retirada era lo mejor, estimaba demasiado su vida para perderla por Ayase, quien nunca se fijarían en él, demasiado enamorado de su esposo y su hijo.

**Fin**

Espero que les haya divertido un poco y nos leemos, pues ahora que sé que existe esta categoría me daré vueltas más seguido por aquí.

Sora: Cielo


End file.
